A New Moon
by Harvestmooncrazy
Summary: Celia was a good girl until she fell in love.... based on Spirte Station
1. Chapter 1

Note: This is my frist story, so please review!

* * *

Chapter 1

I was never a popular girl in high school or college. I was the shy, goody-two shoe that was bullied by the popular girls like Muffy or her best friend Flora. I had only one true friend named Lumina. She also was quiet, I would be too if my parents dumped me off at my grandmother's villa and never return. One day my quiet spree turned into a wild girl… at least on the inside.

"CELIA, GET YOUR LAZY BUTT DOWN HERE!!" bellowed Vesta up the stairs. "THESE PLANTS DON'T TEND THEIR SELFS YOU KNOW!!"

I was orphaned at the age of 5 and by the age of 13, I was put in a foster home by a social worker.

"Vesta is a nice lady and her application was very good. She needs a strong girl who is kind. We know you can work good and you are very kind." The social worker said as we enter the valley. "She will treat you right and she has a brother who is a few years older than you."

I was welcomed into the family right away and Vesta put into the town's middle school right away. I was top in my class all thru school in Forget-Me-Not Valley and I leave to go to college in Mineral Town. Muffy and Flora followed me with their mean words and evil comments. Now I had returned and was getting back to work.

"Sorry Vesta!" I called back down as I dressed in a hurry. The true was I dreaded go down to the fields because Marlin, Vesta's brother, had been staring at me strangely all of last night.

"I guess I will stick in out." I thought to my self as a hurried down the stairs


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Out on the fields I watered all of the plants and then hurried off to town to deliver the products Vesta had gave me to deliver. As I ran the wind pick up and the letter ,I was going to mail in town, blew off.

"Oh no!" I thought as hurried off to catch it. "If anyone finds that letter and reads it, the whole town will know I'm an orphan for sure."

Vesta and the social worker decided to keep me being an orphan a secret. They thought it would help me fit in better. So the story was that I had came to live with my aunt, Vesta, because my parents couldn't support me with the low income they had.

So every two weeks, I wrote the social worker telling her my progress in the town and how Vesta family treated me. I had been doing this for eight years now and this was the first time the letter had ever blown away.

"Looky here Flora, the farm rat is finally showing her face in town." said a high-pitched voice that could only belong to the evil Muffy. "Is this tiny piece of shit you call a letter what you're looking for?"

"Yes. Could I please have in back?" I said in a tiny voice that sounded like in belong to a mouse.

Muffy had been on my case since the 7th grade. I never knew why. Her long blonde hair was prettier then my dirty brown hair and she was always more popular than me.

"Muffy, she wants it back. Oh, what should we do?" said Flora in a poor copy of my voice.

"Muffy! Give that letter back to Celia right now!" said a man's voice.

"OH MY GODDESS! It's him! My dream boy." I thought to my self. " I going to faint."

* * *

Note: If any grammer is messed up sorry! Sorry about the cliff hanger! 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Muffy! Give that letter back to Celia right now!" said a man's voice.

It was my prefect match, the guy of my dreams; it was Rock. I know he's the opposite of me but I can't ignore my true feelings. There's only one problem…. He's Muffy's boyfriend.

"Sorry Rocky, I was just having fun," said Muffy, "right Flora?"

"Yea, just having fun." Answered Flora with an evil grin.

"Well, any way we have to talk Muf, so come on." Rock said as he started to walk away. "Oh, bye Celia."

"He knows my name!!!!!" I screamed as I ran off to finish my chores.

LATER THAT NIGHT

At dinner that night, Marlin kept looking at me weirdly. Finally I got the courage to ask why.

"Marlin, do I have something on face because you keep on looking on me?" I asked.

"No… it's just that…well… You had a little…fight with Muffy today…i saw it." Marlin said nervously.

"How did you know that?" I asked.

Marlin just got up and left. How strange….

* * *

Is Marlin a stalker? What is Rock going to tell Muffy? Where is Jack? 


	4. Chapter 4

The Real Chapter 4

"La la la La." I sang as I skipped off to my to do my deliveries. Suddenly I stopped! A sound was coming from the near by bushes. It sounded a lot like crying.

"Hello? Is someone in there?" I asked when I walked up to the bushes. "Hello?"

"GO THE HELL AWAY!!" cried a voice that sound a whole lot like Muffy's. "I don't need a farm rat's help."

"Well, I think you do, so tell me what's wrong!" I said in a voice so forceful, it sacred me.

"Rock….he…he….BROKE UP WITH ME….because he found out I did some bad stuff in college and I pick on you!!" She said with such angrier, that I jumped back a little. "AND NOW, FARM RAT, YOU ARE GOING TO PAY!!!!!!"

She jumped from the bushes on to me and started punching me all over. She ripped my hair out, slapped me, and beat the crap out of me. Then she got up and ran towards the bar.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

I was to weak to get up. It was nighttime and I was killing all over. Suddenly I saw a face over top of me. "Oh shit… Celia I'm getting help." He cried. Then it all went black.

* * *

Note: Sorry about the sacre i was going to quit on the story but i liked it so much i decided to cont. REVIEW! 


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Celia… Celia… Can you heard me?" asked Doc. Hardy. "Celia!"

I opened my eyes. I was at the clinic. Doc. Hardy was standing over me. I looked at my arms; they had a whole lot of different needles in them.

" Celia! Thank Goddess you're ok! You have been in a coma for 3 days now!" Doc. Hardy said overjoyed. " Now tell, what happen?"

I explained the event, which Muffy attacked me and when I was done he sat there.

" Doctor Hardy, are you ok?" I asked.

"Oh Celia, I'm so sorry about Muffy. She was out of line. I will tell Griffin, but in the mean time you have visitors." He told me.

In walked Vesta and Marlin. They looked angry and sad.

"Celia… Here…" Vesta handed me an envelope with 10 one hundred dollar bills in it. "We, Marlin and I are leaving for the city and we don't want you to come. You are 18, older than I was when I left home. We paid your doctor bill and rented you a room in the Inn but that's it. Good bye!"

Vesta and Marlin left and shut the door behind them. I'm alone….With support or a job….O Goddess, help me!!!

* * *

REVIEW!!!!!! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ever since Vesta left me, I have been alone. People talk behind my back. I don't care any more.

"Celia, I want you to meet someone!" Ruby called up the stairs.

Ruby has been so kind to me. I feel strange living one door down from Rock but it's an ok strange. I know that sounds weird but it's true.

"Hello, I'm Jack. Nice to meet you Celia." Said an ugly farmer named Jack.

"Hi….." I answered softly.

LATER THAT NIGHT

As I walked toward the Goddess pond, I heard footsteps behind me. I turned around and saw no one. I hurried my pace. Then a wet rag covered my mouth and I blacked out.

* * *

Sorry that took so long!! I know it sucks but i sprained my pinkie and im in pain. I love reviews!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 7

"Awwwwww, what happen to me?" I thought as I arose from my slumber. "WERE THE HELL AM I?"

I looked around and saw a door with bars over the window, a table, and a cot, which I was laying on. A tray with butter, bread, and water sat on the table. I got up to look out the window but then a voice stopped me.

"Hello, my sleeping beauty and good morning." A voice came from out side the bared window on the door. "I hope you slept well."

"Who are you and what do you want from me?" I answered in my timid voice, which I really hated right now. "Please let me go home."

"No, sorry I can't do that right now, but I can tell you who I am." The voice answered. " I am Dr. Daryl THE GREATEST SCIENIST IN THE WORLD!!!!"

"WHAT! Daryl… why?" I asked very confused.

"I need to run some experiments and you are the perfect subject. I will let you go once the tests are complete." Daryl answered in his crazy scientist voice.

"What kind of tests?" I asked.

"When let us wait and see…" he answered.

A purple coloured smoke filled the room and I blacked out.

* * *

Sorry i like short chapters and plus my finger KILLS!!! Thanks for all the helpful reviews and keep them coming. 


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up I was laying beside the river. My arms bleeding like someone stuck needles into them. "O MY GODDESS! DARYL IS CRAZY!!" I thought as I ran into town. I fell to the ground on the main path. I don't have the energy to continue….

"Is she all right?"

"Celia… Celia."

I woke up and saw Rock, Ruby, Doctor Hardy, and Jack standing around my bed. I looked around the doctor office with a confused look.

"Celia, I'm so sorry. Jack found you the side of the path. He bought you here and I took so tests and saw all the metal plates in you and when I took out I read the label. Then we all, all the men in the town went and got rid of Daryl. He is gone and he will never touch you again." Dr. Hardy explained.

"Oh no." I cried.

"What's wrong, honey?" Ruby asked with such care.

"I don't have the money to pay this doctor bill. Daryl took my wallet." I cried with tears rolling down my cheek.

"Don't worry town clipped it and paid it for you." Rock answered as he wiped my tears. Then he placed a note in my hand.

"Well if you all will leave I'm going to run a few more tests and let Celia go." Dr. Hardy declared.

I drifted back to sleep. I'm glad to live in such a wonderful town.

* * *

Thanks for reading!! Please review!!!!!!


	9. Chapter 9

_Celia, _

_I know this all might sound cheesy to you but you put the ove in love and you put the wonder in wonderful. I have loved you for a long time, but I was blind as a kid in an empty, dark room. If I had only taken the time to stop and smell the roses instead of running down the path of life, we could have been to together sooner. If you would only forgive my unthinkable actions of leaving you alone in the cold world, we could be together . Please put your answer in the flower box in front of the Inn._

_Yours forever more,_

_Rock_

As I finished reading the note, my heart soared! Rock. the god of gods was in love WITH ME! Suddenly Doctor Hardy walked in.

"You are free to go. Please stay out of danger." said Doctor Hardy

I ran to the Inn and went to my room. As I sat to write, I noticed someone eles was in my room. As I turned around I saw who it was.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

* * *

Thank you to all my reviewers!!! I love you all! (Expect Story Rater) Like red on a rose is strange!! Please REVIEW! 


	10. Chapter 10

"Well thats not a nice way to greet your new hubby." said the still ugly farmer, "I would watch your mouth if I were you."

"YOU ARE NOT MY BOYFRIEND!!!" I yelled at the top at the top of my lungs. " AND HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN MY ROOM?"

"That would be my doing. I have been gifted with great lock picking skills." said the high pitch voice I had feared for so many long years but not now. " I thought you knew that."

"What do you want Muffy and why are you two in MY room?" I asked.

"Well, I will tell you. Muffy and Rock were dating but then Rock's true affection finally came out for you and then I moved here and saw you and knew you were for me. So then Muffy and I met up and decided on plan XZYXXXXAAASDCXZXFKXZZ the second. You will date me and Muffy will date Rock NO MATTER WHAT ANYONE SAYS!!!!!!" answered the now half crazy half normal and full time ugly Jack.

" And what if I say... NO!!!" I answered in a not so calm voice.

"We knew that would happen so thats why we came up with plan HHHGSFBDJGXXX." answered Jack.

All of suddened all the lights when out and the door (which open the whole time) shut.

"This is not going to happen again." I thought.

* * *

Thank you to all my reviews. Even the flames. This chapter isn't my best work... 


	11. Chapter 11

Thank yo to all of my readers and reviewers!

like red on a rose

Kurain Panda

Yet Another Anon

British Punk Rocker

King Of Apple Pie- PS Jack is ugly to everyone expect his secret lover who will be reveled later

Awesome Rapidash

Kelley28

Story Rater

Short-Sighted Mauler

Pizza Raider

And everyone else

Please kep R&R

* * *

Chapter 11

The room was dark as Celia turned around and punching the air. (She is pretty strong for a girl) She heard Jack and Muffy running around the room.

"I know you're in here! Come out and fight me!" said Celia with a voice she didn't know she had.

"I don't want to fight you! I just want us to be together!" cried Jack from somewhere in the dark room.

"I want to fight the bitch! She is the whole reason I am hanging out with you!!" yelled Muffy.

"NO WAIT!! We can use plan (people just to tell you that Jack is a prefect farmer so he has too much time on his hands so he makes up dumb plan names) DSFKLHGJKHDFFDSFKSDNVSDJKGHFITRUIRTHJKLFSDJTLRTRNGLDFSFHDSATERIALFSDILIKECHEESE the first!" he answered.

"Ok we will, but if that doesn't work then we will fight her. Celia listen! We have friends in many places and if you don't want Rock hurt then you will go with plan XZYXXXXAAASDCXZXFKXZZ the second. Ok?" said Muffy

"NO!!! I'm not going with your stupid plan DFJJ.. GHJFO.. well your dumb plan! I know you wouldn't hurt Rock because Muffy loves him!" I said as I turned on the light, "NOW GET OUT!!"

"You will agree and when you do come up to Jack's farm and we will talk." Said Muffy as she walked out.

As I shut the door I thought, "They would never hurt Rock. Never."

* * *

WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


End file.
